Room 317
by SporkGoddess
Summary: Mobile Fighter G Gundam - placed here for lack of a better category - What really happened when Rain visited Allenby in the hospital in episode 46? Spoilerific, angsty.


Room 317  
  
By the Almighty SporkGoddess  
  
My head was pounding like I had just been hit with the force of an explosion. Oh wait, I really had just been hit with the force of an explosion.  
  
Still, I sat up, gingerly rubbing my head. I vaguely noticed that I was in a sterile, rather unfriendly hospital room. Everything was starched clean, and so sparkling white that I had to avert my eyes lest my headache become worse. It was in doing this that I noticed someone was perched on an uncomfortable plastic chair next to my bed. It was Rain.  
  
Although she had been the one to injure me, technically the entire battle had been my fault. We bore a grudge against each other, but it wasn't for that reason. The reason was a certain Japanese Gundam Fighter named Domon Kasshu.  
  
I, who had never felt a simple human emotion in my life, found myself falling madly and desperately in love with Domon. He was the only one to ever challenge me… I idolized him, and eventually that idolization grew into love. I was sure it was love. Now I know better, but at the time I was so stubborn, and it was imprinted into my brain that Domon and I were made for each other. After all, we were both unwilling fighters in the Gundam tournament, we had similar fighting styles… we were great friends. In my opinion we were practically soulmates.  
  
But there was one little obstacle in my plans for complete bliss with the man of my dreams, and that obstacle had a pretty face and golden earrings: Rain Mikamura. Rain was Domon's partner in the Gundam tournament… she was sweet, demure, and intelligent. The kind of girl who's so perfect you just have to hate her. I wouldn't say I hated her. I think she and I maybe could have been great friends if she hadn't also happened to be in love with Domon.  
  
The thing is, everything was going against me with this girl. She knew Domon growing up, and knew him a lot better than I did now. Domon had already fallen for her, although he would never have admitted it, but I refused to see it. I didn't understand how life could be so cruel. I was an orphan… I was forced to fight. Domon had a painful past just like me, and he was also forced to fight. We simply belonged together. Rain could have had any guy she wanted… didn't Chibodee once ask her out? In my mind, it just wasn't fair.  
  
A sweet yet quivery voice snapped me back to earth: "You're awake now, I see."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry I did that… but I had no choice."  
  
"I know you didn't." I didn't bother mentioning that I was the one who had initiated the fight and kept it going even when Rain didn't want to.  
  
"Allenby, there's another reason I'm here…" Her voice had turned even softer somehow.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You… you told me that you love Domon…"  
  
I nodded. I was too curious to hear what she had to say next to reply with words.  
  
"Y…you…" She trailed off, then shook her head and started over. "Tell me why you love him.  
  
I blinked. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Tell me why you love him so much… I need to know."  
  
"Why?" I was utterly lost. But her penetrating blue eyes finally got to me, and I began to spout off an impromptu list:  
  
"Well, he's the only guy who's ever given me a challenge… We both have painful pasts and are unwilling fights in the tournament. We seem to connect so well… We're kindred spirits… I would do anything for his approval."  
  
This time she was blinking, but I don't think it was out of shock. Her misty eyes gave away the ulterior motive.  
  
She nodded. "I… I hope you have a happy life together. Just… treat him well, ok? Help him forget… help him forget me."  
  
The only thing that convinced me that this wasn't a dream was my throbbing headache. "Help him forget you? You're leaving?"  
  
She looked down at the floor. "I… don't want to see Domon…. ever again."  
  
"But why?" I persisted.  
  
"All along… it was my father that made him suffer. And my father's sins are my own."  
  
By now she had given up any attempt of blinking back the tears, and they lingered around her eyes like drops of crystal. It was that moment that I realized something…  
  
"Rain! Do-" But, she interrupted me as she stood up.  
  
"I… I'm leaving now. Tell Domon for me, please… Say it any way you want. I don't.. I don't care if he hates me, he probably does already anyway…"  
  
She sounded so pathetic, I just wanted to slap her and scream "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"  
  
"Rain, wait! You-"  
  
"Don't say anything, please… You've won. Don't make this harder than it already is…" She ran out of the room.  
  
The sound of her high heels clicking a staccato rhythm on the tiles of the hospital room was the last sound I heard before the closing of the door. A door that not only closed the opening to the room, but also the door to Rain's heart. I sat there, thinking about that with a dismal heart. She was right, I had won. I should be happy, right?  
  
So, why wasn't I?  
  
It was because it was then I realized that Rain really loved Domon. I mean, I had already known that, but this time it was different. What she felt was truly love. I was so sure that what I felt was love, but I had never been in love before. I didn't know what else to call it. Infatuation, maybe? Whatever it was, it was a mere shadow of Rain's feelings for him. And I knew along that Domon felt the same way for her. He loved her, and she loved him. And I was never one to stand in the way of true love. Rain was better for Domon. I still don't know if what I felt for him truly was love, but whatever it was… I cared about him enough to send him back to the one to whom he truly belonged.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I really love angst. ^_^ Anyway, I hated Allenby at first, but I really liked her by the time I saw episode 49. I tried to stay IC during this, but remember that Rain isn't exactly herself. She's kind of gone crazy… and who wouldn't? Anyway, I hope I presented this in the right way. I think it's halfway decent, at least. ^^;  
  
The title is from Miss Saigon, btw. It kind of fits, because in the song "Room 317" Kim finds out that the guy she loves is married to another woman, Ellen. And Ellen finds out that her husband Chris was in love with another girl in the past.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. You hear me? Yo tengo nada. G Gundam and the characters belong to Bandai, the title belongs to Miss Saigon, which is property of Alain Boubil and Claude Schonberg. I'm just a loyal fan with too much time on her hands. ^^; 


End file.
